Thundering Silence
by Azusasan
Summary: Shonenai. Picard x Felix. Love needs no words. Romance doesn't have to be a perfect fairytale. You just need two people in love. Oneshot.


Thundering Silence  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
Picard knew Felix was horribly afraid of thunderstorms. He hated the dampness, the chill, but he hated the rolling thunder the most. And every time it was particularly noisy, Felix would run in terror to Picard's bed, into his arms.  
  
Felix thought he was being just childish. Picard did find it childish, but endearing in the way only Felix could pull off. Felix claimed it was because Jupiter was Venus's adverse element, but Picard would only laugh and tell him to keep trying. Felix would cuddle up to him, like a child with his favorite stuffed animal, and only then would the teasing end. They would curl up in a protective embrace in Picard's bed, and they would stay like that until Felix woke up. Or fell off the bed in one of his strange ways. (Which was considered one of his ways of waking up.)  
  
They wouldn't speak of this nighttime cuddling session. What was said in Picard's bed during those nights with the booming thunder and ceaseless rain was kept silent between the two of them. And if Sheba suspected something, they would escape from the evils of her Mind Read, and if Jenna was suspicious, they would find some way to avoid her for the entire day. Felix loved Picard for his ability to keep secrets -- even the silly ones that you just had to tell younger siblings -- and Picard loved Felix for his need to cuddle every so often, despite his stone-like exterior to nearly everyone else.  
  
It was odd, though, that thunder brought them together. In novels, it was always a chance meeting on the street or at a party, or some sort of great, tremendous struggle between royalty and peasant. No; their life wasn't fit to be a novel -- it was an adventure of the greatest proportions... If it were to be written, it would be endless. Just as their journey was an adventure, so was their love. They didn't need some sugar-coated fantasy, or over exaggerated romance... They just needed each other.  
  
Felix hated the thunder. He hated noise altogether. The only sound he appreciated, Picard's voice aside, was the steady, thudding rhythm of the Lemurian's heart. It was what he fell asleep to, what he thought to, and if he was lucky, was what he woke up to. It was something that would be continually going without fail, because Felix had sworn he would never let Picard die before him. (Of course, Picard had promised the same thing of Felix.) He found that the most calming place for him to be at any given time was in Picard's arms, listening to his heart beat in his chest, and knowing he was completely safe.  
  
Picard hated silence. There had to be some sort of activity or noise going to keep him happy, as he found silence uncomfortable. The air, when it was thick with silence, held tension and nervousness, two things he absolutely detested. When he had first met Felix, he had disliked him for his long bouts of silence, with nods and shakes of the head as his only means of communication. But on that stormy day, with the loud, booming thunder, Felix had padded up to his bed, draped in his blankets, mumbling his fear of thunder. Picard had wanted to laugh at the time, but he still appreciated Felix, and lifted the edge of his blankets, allowing him in.  
  
They had woken up the next morning, wrapped up in each other and blankets. Felix had hurried off, leaving Picard dazed and wondering what had happened during the night. For the next weeks after that night, they had longed for each other, the other's touch, the other's warmth. It was only when they were at another inn, with a storm cloud hanging above them and unleashing its wrath upon the city, that they fell into their embrace in Picard's bed.  
  
It had been silent, aside from the raging wind and ever-present thunder. Picard wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Felix was shuddering, with his head burrowed into Picard's shoulder and his hands clutching at his sleeping clothes. It had been Felix who broke the silence, oddly enough. He had lifted his head, only enough to meet Picard's half-lidded gold orbs, and whispered an "I love you."  
  
They kissed.  
  
Picard whispered an "I love you" back, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, glad for the other's presence. Felix listened to Picard's heart beat. Picard fell asleep to Felix's steady breathing.  
  
Felix and Picard didn't need noise, or silence, or a beautiful tale of romance. They had each other, and a world to live in (Though it was crumbling away), so there was no need to complain.  
  
The silence was deafening sometimes... And so was the thunder.  
  
But it didn't matter. Not anymore.  
  
As long as they had each other. . .  
  
* * *  
  
fin  
  
* * *  
  
[ 02 03 04 ]  
  
with much love,  
  
Azusasan  
  
. : * : .  
  
love is something e t e r n a l  
  
. : * : . 


End file.
